Talk:Air Sand Protective Wall
Same jutsu?? Can we consider this techinque to be the same one he used in Manga chapter 561, where he cushions the Meteor after Onoki's jutsu? after all it does have the same effect--Kyle Ethan (talk) 18:41, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :What of it then?--Cerez365™ 19:40, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Wait... What? Wind Release? link. In here, 14:10, I'm pretty sure Gaara said Fūton. Can anyone help prove it being false?--Omojuze (talk) 17:09, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :Do you expect us to watch the whole thing? Also spoilers warning wouldn't be out of question.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:47, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::14:10, can you even read? I'm sorry for the spoilers I guess... >.< But yeah, I'm pretty sure Gaara said "fūton", meaning that all sand-themed techniques are Wind Release.--Omojuze (talk) 13:34, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :::No, I simply guess the meaning of symbols I see on the screen and instinctively respond. Titans forbid me overlooking a part of a sentence, it happens geez, there's no need to be assholish about it. And I hear it. If true, does that mean Gaara moves his sand with Wind Release? 0_o--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:12, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::Nobody's being asshole-ish. Just read the sentence if you missed it, instead of jumping into conclusions. And about the sand, It would make sense as Shukaku's main gimmick in Part I was Wind Release.--Omojuze (talk) 14:16, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::If that technique is Wind Release, it would not mean that all sand techniques are Wind Release. What kind of weird conclusion is that? Gaara already has a Wind Release sand technique and we didn't list his other jutsu as Wind Release based on that, did we? • Seelentau 愛 議 15:15, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I knew you would say that and here's where you're wrong: 1) Unlike the other Wind Release techniques Gaara used, this one wasn't influenced by Shukaku. 2) This technique wasn't given "Wind Release:" in the databooks, meaning that it uses the same factor (controlling aspect) as all the other sand-based techniques that Gaara uses. 3) Since we're sure that Gaara doesn't use Magnet Release, this is the clear explanation as to how Gaara (and Shukaku) control sand, as Shukaku's main factor in battling is relying on Wind Relase. If you want more facts, I'm pretty sure I can provide more. There are more facts for than against (There are almost none facts against this claim).--Omojuze (talk) 15:22, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :# The other Wind Release technique wasn't influenced by Shukaku, either. Gaara is given as the sole user, it's his Wind Release. :# Exactly. But if it is Wind Release, it somehow isn't controled by that factor anymore? Why not? :# It's a prefix in a movie. That's hardly any explanation. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:31, January 18, 2015 (UTC) 1) No. Every time Gaara used a Wind Release technique, he was partially transformed into Shukaku. He himself has never used one. 2) Yes it is, that factor is Wind Release. 3) A prefix in the movie, which is canon. The whole "fūton" gives us enough proof to list it as that, until a better explanation (or a different one) is given. There is no point arguing about this.--Omojuze (talk) 15:34, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::# Gaara is given as the sole user, it is his Wind Release. That's the truth, man. Can't argue with the databook. ::# Why? In the other technique, the factor isn't Wind Release, either. If it were, why didn't we list all of Gaara's and Shukaku's techniques as Wind Release? ::# The story is canon. That doesn't mean that every little bit of the movie was supervised and given the okay by Kishimoto. ::We're not going to list this as Wind Release until a better quality rip of the movie is out. And even then, we'll list it under "Other names", because it's still a movie. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:46, January 18, 2015 (UTC)